1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording medium devices and more particularly to tape recorders and methods for reducing distortion during recording,
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, methods for reducing distortion in tape recording equipment have taken essentially three courses. The first course is related to increasing the frequency response of the recording and playback heads together with the frequency response of the associated amplifiers, The second course of action relates to making the tape transport system itself better so that the tape runs at a more constant speed without wow and flutter, The third course of action taken to reduce distortion relates to removing contaminants such as dust and static electricity from the tape before and during the time period when the tape is being played,
Even with the above described improvements in the tape recorder, it has still been noticed that there is still some distortion present in the recorded signal,